Coby the Magic Carpet
Coby Monroe the Magic Carpet is one of the main protagonists and he is the oldest, fifth member of the the Clever Belovers. Unlike the Clever Belovers who are anthropomorphic animals and except his girlfriend, Deedee Mora the Magic Carpet, he is the anthropomorphic flying carpet with a face. He is voiced by Lee Marshall. First Appearance His first apperance is "Dogamania" or (renamed "The Clever Belovers the Movie") along with Alex Spot the Dalmatian, Trixie Corice the Blonde Poodle, Timmy Cole the English Foxhound, Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound, Alex's adopted uncle and aunt: Hagget Pipsy the Dalmatian and Emily Pipsy the Dalmatian, Princess Elina Neferet the Egyptian Mau, Queen Eugina Neferet the Egyptian Mau, Elina's genie; Jeannie the Genie and Eugina's two henchmen: Bobby the Bombay Cat and Marco the Brown Cat. Bio At Carpetopia the magical place filled with anthropomorphic, flying carpets ruled by their queen, Queen Carpella the carpet with the head of the human woman, when he was five years old, his parents were killed by twister incident and his home is destroyed as well. So he became an orphan until he got mysterious teleported to the Egypt of the cats' planet where he is adopted by Princess Elina Neferet, King Eugene the Egyptian Mau and Queen Eugina. He became Elina's best friend and later, an adopted brother. He is shown to have loyalty towards her, even when situations went chaotic and he did his best to be protective. When he turned 17, he remained with Elina and Eugina (formerly) during King Eugene's death. Later, he was trapped under the anvil by Eugina's henchmen: Marco the brown cat and Bobby the black Bombay cat to prevent him from witnessing Queen Eugina's evil goal and helping Elina. Then, he is saved by the Clever Canines: Alex, Trixie, Timmy, Spuddy and Elina by pushing the anvil off of him. Alex explain about Eugina's evil plan to capture all the dogs from the dogs' planet to make them as her slaves and freeze some of them who are weak and disobedient after she is a culprit who killed King Eugene to take over every world with her evil world conquest. So he joined and help them thwart Eugina and rescue all the inhabitants of the dog planet. After she got arrested for her evil world domination, he and the Clever Canines are now renamed "The Clever Belovers" and stay with them as a team for life. Ability His ability is to huff-and-puff and blew them with his air breath like a big bad wolf from the fairy tale of the Three Little Pigs. As a transportation, he can enlarges himself enough for riders or passengers to get on his back and he can fly. Appearance He has an anthropomorphic face despite that he is a flying carpet. He is a dark blue carpet with a yellow frame and an oval shape on both front and back of his carpet body. He speaks with a deep, slightly grandfatherly, boom voice that makes him talk exactly like Kirby the Vaccuum Cleaner and most of the fans confused him for his age. Personality He is good-hearted, friendly, brave, fun-loving, loyal, protective and helpful, but negative, bossy, somewhat intolerant, cynical, pessimistic, reluctant, grumpy and stubborn. Being grumpy and stubborn, sometimes, he doesn't hang around much with the people and acquaintances like the Clever Canines he first met that he doesn't know, but he helps them until near the very end of the first story. He utterly despises Trixie Corice's childish behavior sometimes and her overly emotional personality. He starts to soften up as the story progresses. In the story's sequels and spinoff series, he is more laid-back and closer to his fellow gang. Relationship with Deedee Mora the Magic Carpet When he first met with Deedee Mora in the woods, he found her so lonely and fell in love with her. He grew very kinder, braver and protective to her and especially when she is in danger. He thought she was beautiful, sweet, polite, smart and brave. He can be bashful sometimes when she kisses him. Biggest Fear His biggest fear is cat litter that he is allergic to. When it get closed to him or tasting it, he'll cough and became sick with an upset tummy (but it seems to be nonexistent despite that he is a carpet). When he sees it, he'll scared away by fleeing or flying away. Alter-Ego After several episodes later, he gain his supernatural persona, wore golden laurel wreath headband on his head and his oval shape was replaced into a tornado shape which is similar to that of Tornado Bolt from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Friendship_Is_Magic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic] by Lauren Faust (or MLP:FiM for short) when he transform himself into his superhero self. His favorite superhero is Superman because he's strong and also, he can fly and he has the same powers is to exhale and inhale with superhuman power like he did. He can spin him to transform himself into a tornado to suck the criminals in to snag them and also can huff-and-puff like his alter-ego. Gallery Main Article: Coby the Magic Carpet/Gallery Category:Protagonists Category:Carpets